He Really Does Care
by DarkRose1999
Summary: It's been a year since Lelouch went into hiding, he decides to come back to his hometown to apologize to Kallen and give a proper goodbye.


**Author's Note:Hey guys, this is my first Code Geass fanfiction. I do not own Code Geass in any way, shape or forum, i'm just a 13 year old girl with no life. I only own this plot .I also do not own the song "What Hurts The Most", it belongs to Rascal Flatts. I'm looking for a Beta reader for my stories, if you know someone or if your a beta reader reading this then send me a message, I can really use help with my grammar and stories, thanks. **

* * *

** He Really Does Care**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" C2 asked. "What if she turns you over to Empress Nunnally?"

"I know this is a good idea. Even if Kallen does turn me over to Nunnally, Nunnally would let me go, she knows what I did she got my memories from Suzaku's and my plan when she touched my hand." Lelouch explained.

It had been one year since Lelouch had "died" C2 and him had been hiding out in an abandoned house in the woods.

"Lelouch, promise me if Kallen tries to turn you over to anyone, you'll run away?" C2 said walking towards him.

"You know I can not promise you that C2." Lelouch said as he closed the gap between them.

"Just be careful, if anybody was to recognize you there would be trouble." C2 wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. "I'll see you in two months.

* * *

"

** Kallen's Pov**

"Oh Lelouch, why didn't you just tell me your plan? Then maybe I could of changed it." I thought as I stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my body and walked out of my bathroom to my bedroom. I quickly dried off and pulled on my pajamas on. It was a pink button long sleeve shirt with long pink pants to match. I turned off my lights and climbed into bed. I couldn't sleep so I started to hum a song and soon enough started to sing.

**"What hurts the most,**

**was being so close,**

**having so much to say,**

**watching you walk away,**

**never knowing,**

**what could of been,**

**not seeing that loving you,**

**that's what I was trying to do."**

"I never knew you sang."

I stopped breathing, no it couldn't be, "Lelouch?" My voice was low I could barely hear it and I was sure Lelouch didn't hear it. To prove my point he said.

"Quite beautifully I must add."

I freaked out and shot up from my bed into a sitting position. I couldn't see him so I had to turn on my lamp.

There he was, Lelouch Vi Brittania the man who was suppose to be dead. He was wearing a long sleeved green shirt with black pants and black sneakers, of course he also had his contacts on to hide his messed up eyes. My heart did a flip-flop. I didn't speak for two minutes then I finally asked "How?"

"Excuse me?" Lelouch asked, obviously confused.

"How are you still alive? I saw Suszaku stab you through the heart!" I screamed and jumped out of my bed

* * *

.

**Lelouch's Pov**

"She knows Suszaku is the new Zero, but how?" I pushed that thought out of my mind and decided to save it for later.

"Well, i'm waiting." Kallen said impatiently.

I cleared my throat and began to explain everything to her.

"My father was immortal after he killed his Geass immortal brother V2, when he killed him my father gained my uncles immorality. When I killed my father I gained his immorality."

Kallen started to walk over to me and said "And thats when that plan formed in your head. You planned to act like a total jerk and try to rule the world so when the time came to be on TV the world would hate you. You destroyed the tomb from all the past Empresses and Emperors so we could start off new. Why didn't you tell me this plan?"

"C2 once said If I had someone I didn't want to lose I should keep them at a distance. I'm sorry Kallen, I just didn't want your life getting destroyed because of me."

Kallen suddenly hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her waist. " I didn't think you truly cared about me Lelouch."

I hugged her tighter. "Never Think that Kallen, I do care about you, I always will."

"When I kissed you, did that mean anything?" Her voiced cracked when she said the "k" latter in "kiss".

"It meant everything to me Kallen. You have no idea how badly I wanted to kiss you back. It was hard keeping my emotions unreadable. I love you Kallen."

Kallen then made eye contact with me for the first time after we hugged. "I love you to Lelouch, I think i've always have."

She started to lean in for a kiss, I knew I shouldn't kiss her back since I wasn't a free man anymore, but I was sure C2 wouldn't find out about this, and I was sure this would probably be the last time I would ever see Kallen so what could one kiss hurt? Her lips touched mine for the first time in a year and I happily kissed back.

* * *

**Kallen's Pov**

I was in pure haven when Lelouch kissed me back, he truly does care. I broke the hug and kiss and whipped away the tears from my face that had fallen.

"Kallen, how did you know that Suszaku was the new Zero that "killed" me?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh please Lelouch, i'm not stupid, somewhere in my heart I knew that it was all an act, that you wouldn't betray us without a good reason."

Lelouch smiled at me and asked "What are you doing for the "New World", as I like to call it?"

"I'm just living my life as a regular teenage girl enjoying collage and helping her mother get back up on her feet. I let Nunnally and Suszaku handle whats going on."

"I see. How is Nunnally?"

I smiled "Always the caring older brother aren't you Lelouch?" "Nunnally is doing great! I visit her every other Saturday. She really misses her big brother though. You should pay her a visit."

"S-she misses me?" Lelouch asked be-wild

"Yes very much. Nunnally loves you Lelouch. She is the only one besides Suszaku and I who knew your true attentions. We can go next week to visit her."

"No Kallen. I must visit her on my own. Her and Suszaku, boy won't they be surprised to see me."

I was a little hurt by Lelouch saying that, but I understood.

"I must go Kallen. The sun is going to rise in a few hours."

Had time really gone that fast? I looked at my radio clock that was on my brown night stand next to my lamp. He was right, it was 3:55 AM.

Lelouch gave me a quick hug and kiss and climbed off my balcony. When I couldn't hear his running footsteps anymore I closed my balcony door, turned off the lamp and crawled into bed.

"We will see each other again Lelouch, I don't know when in time, but we will, i'm sure of it."

* * *

**Author's Note 2: So what do you think? Should I make another one shot where Lelouch goes to see Suszaku and Nunnally or should I just make another chapter? Or should I just leave this story be? Leave me a review telling me what you think and what I should do. I hope you enjoyed this story, I worked hard and am really sorry if there's spelling mistakes I missed.**


End file.
